Live
by Nightwing1578
Summary: Un unicornio albino vive su vida,pocos saben de su pasado,pero por suerte tiene amigos y apoyo que lo ayudaran a salir adelante
1. Chapter 1

-The Live-

Chapter 1:El Comienzo

Hola A Todos….si…vólvi después de varios años…pero tranquilos fueron unas pocas horas

Fan: fuerón varios años*enojado y con varias antorchas y trinches*

Yo:A La Vida si cierto xd

bueno lo importante es que quiero ver si me puedo dedicar a esto de los Fanfiction…espero si pueda…Bueno sin más rodeos empecemos

N.A:aquí no habrán humanos, esa idea está muy quemada y reutilizada siempre así que con eso aclarado empecemos

**Introducción **

9:59 A.M-Ponnyville-

El día en ponnyville estaba nublado, dando señales de tormenta, los potros se preparaban para ir a la escuela, aún que no parecía que fueran a haber muchas clases que digamos, yo por otra parte me había levantado para empezar mi día. Por cierto ahora me presento, mi nombre es Tóbias, soy un unicornio, de pelaje y crin blanca como una nube, tengo 16 años de Edad, mi Cutie Mark es un tablero de Cine, además tengo un ojo amarillo y, otro azul, si bastante raro por aquí…, pero estoy tranquilo de igual modo.

Me fui a preparar para empezar mi día, me arregle y sali de mi hogar para ir al trabajo, mis amigos estaban ahi, el primero de ellos es esteban, es un pony de tierra de unos, 29 años de edad, tiene el pelaje y crin marrón claro, ojos verdes, el trabaja de obrero en varias construcciones, su cutie mark es un martillo y una llave inglesa crusadas entre si, mi otro amigo es Raian, es un pegaso de pelaje negro, su crin era multicolor, entre esos colores se encuentran el negro, un morado oscuro; (casi negro), un verde fuerte, amarillo fosforesente, sus ojos son morados, el es un DJ, su cutie mark es un disco de música rodeado por audifonos de Dj porsupuesto, el tiene 19 años de edad. Los tres nos saludamos y cada uno de nosotros fue a su respectivo trabajo, mientras caminaba empecé a recordar el infierno que pase en la escuela cuando era niño...

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Matón №1: ¡Miren todos, es un fenómeno que se cree normal!

-Tobias: Por favor yo-yo no les hice nada..

-Matón №2:¡jajajajajaja! *lo tiran al suelo* 

-Tobias: ¡hagh!...* intenta levantarse* 

-Matón №3: ¡Oigan Miren esto! *lo toma del cuerno y empieza a moverlo de un lado a otro* 

*Los matones siguen haciendo lo mismo mientras lo golpean* 

-Tobias: ¡dejendme por favor, me duele!  
*los matones riendo, lo tiran al suelo y

empiezan a golpearlo tan fuerte hasta dejarlo con varias fracturas*

-Matones: ¡jajajajaja!

*suena el timbre* 

-Matón №1:¡debemos irnos! * Todos corrén a su respectivo salón*

*tobias se arrastra hacia la salida como puede*  
-Fin** Del Flashback-**

Y Desde ese día, tanto mi cuerno, como mi magia se vieron afectadas, cada que trato de usar mi magia,mi cabeza empieza a, a doler, obligándome a parar lo que estaba haciendo… es crudo, lo se… pero, está fue la vida que me toco….

Al llegar al trabajo en la puerta vi que se habían tomado unas vacaciones y que podía tomar el resto del día libre, en fin… regrese a mi hogar, justo en ese momento llego un guardia diurno.

-Tobias: ¿Qué sucede?

-Guardia: La princesa celestia requiere su presencia en el castillo

-Tobias: ¿Hice algo mal? , dije algo preocupado y nervioso porque nunca me habían citado para ir con la princesa personalmente.

-Guarida: no hizo nada malo, puede estar tranquilo, ten. *de sus alforjas saca un boleto de tren* La princesa también me pidió que te entregue este boleto.

-Tobias: Gracias amigo, tome el boleto con mi casco, estaba muy inseguro y no sabía que iba a pasar una vez llegue ahí y este frente a la princesa celestia.  
*El guardia se retira volando*  
-Tobias: suspire y sin muchos rodeos fui a la estación de tren.

**5 horas después **

10:20 -Canterlot-

-Ya una vez en la entrada del salón del trono, con el miedo y la preocupación al cien, entre…

Vi a la princesa celestia y a la princesa luna sentadas en sus tronos, suspire y camine hacia ellas,hice una reverencia

-Tobias: Buenos días princesa celestia,princesa luna

-Celestia: Buenos Dias Joven

-Luna: Buenos días… tu nombre es tobias ¿acierto?

-Tobias:*me levanté,mirándola a los ojos para responder*exactamente*dije con seguridad, tratando de ocultar mis temores...*

**-Fin Del Primer Capitulo-**

espero les haya gustado de verdad,me voy a esforzar bastante se los prometo,si ven algún error o algo,no duden en comentarlo, así lo podré ver y corregir,bueno eso seria todo un enorme saludo y nos veremos en otra ocasión

X:no me gusto tu historia es basura ajjajajajaajjajajajajajajaj

Yo:*cara de pocker*me vale*se va a escuchar música*

X:te falto un poco mas de originalidad

Yo:eso voy a corregirlo

X:eso espero


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola gente...soy Nightwing1578 y seguire con la serie Live,al terminarla bascimante me iré y no volveré jamas

Sin mas dilatación espero al menos les guste este capitulo

Nota Rapida:

"{}"susurros

"**"acciones

"()"pensamientos

"[]"gritos

Chapter 2 Un Mal Desenlace

Celestia luna y yo estábamos en la sala del trono,luna había dicho que se necesitarían de mucha magia, les había contado de mi situación..celestia hizo una pausa y le dio una señal a luna de pronto todo se volvió negro como la oscuridad misma una voz hablo

?:¿Quién es el?

Celestia me ordeno mantenerme serio y firme, sin temor

?:es un bocadillo, nuestra reina nos ha traído un hermoso bocadillo blanco

Tobías:*toma aire y cierra sus ojos, tratando de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo*

?:Chat..¿no es el hijo de..*sonido de interferencia y voces inentendibles*

?:si es el f-…*voz distorsionada e inentendible*

T:{tranquilo..no es real no lo es..}

Unas criaturas empiezan a trepar por Tobías cubriendo su pelaje blanco como la nieve a un azul oscuro como la noche misma

Poco a poco lo tomaba, Tobías como último recurso intento usar su magia cometiendo un gran error y es que eso libero a los demonios de la noche y eso provoco que tomaran su cuerpo gritos de ayuda y desesperación inundaron ese vacío pero eso solo aumento y acelero el proceso de transformación nightmare moon...o una pieza de ella estaba tomando al nuevo poni, esté se resistió incluso trato de interrumpir el proceso que ambas hermanas estaban llevando a cabo pero era tarde el fue poseído por la oscuridad, teniendo una nueva apariencia. Era un alicornio Negro con la armadura de un azul mas apagado su melena era un Ceruléo oscuro al igual que su cola,todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura era similar a la del rey sombra solo que con una luna en el centro

Darkness:*ve su cuerpo y su entorno y sonríe triunfante, su cuerno se ilumina de un azul fuerte y de inmediato el hechizo de ""purificación"" se termina.

Celestia:...así que escapaste...*su voz se notaba, rabia, molestia y cansancio*

L:eso no debió pasar.*con luna era lo mismo pero ella se notaba mas la rabia y molestia*

D:*las miro no dijo nada*

Celestia:*su cuerno brilla y lo ataca con un potente rayo dorado*

Luna:*su cuerno brilla y sujeta con cadenas*

D:*recibe el impacto*

El humo se disipa y Darkness estaba con algunas heridas

D:*respirando cansado*

Twilight:*entra con sus amigas y los elementos de la armonia*cuidado chicas..no sabemos como puede ser el..*con tono serio y atento sin quitarle los ojos de encima al alicornio*

R.D:de seguro no es tan poderoso como Nightmare Moon..además podemos con el*con un tono burlón y presumido*

F.S:*asustada detrás de sus amigas*

A.J:no digas eso Raimbow,no sabemos como es el*con un tono preocupado y su voz tipico de granjera*

P.P:*muy feliz viendo emocionada a Darkness*wooo!

D:*mirandolas con asco*(¿enserio son ellas los elementos de la armonia?vaya perdedoras)

Rarity:el enserio tiene un peor sentido de la moda*con su tono modesto y con algo de asco*

D:*con su magia logra soltarse de las cadenas y se eleva*basta de juegos!*muy molesto lanza un rayo a los elementos*

Los elementos lo logran esquivar con dificultad,terminaron con algunas heridas

Luna:*invoca varios portales y de ellas salen lanzas que van directo a darkness*

Twilight:*lanza un rayo a darkness*

D:*se cubre con un escudo de magia*

A.J:*lanza su lazo para atarle sus patas*

D:hey!*toma el cuerno y lo jala hacia el*

A.J:*tratando de resistirse pero es en vano siendo llevada hacia el*

D:*le lanza una patada con sus dos patas y la remata con un rayo*

A.J:*cae de manera abruta al suelo quedando inconsciente*

P.P:hey!eso no se hace!*agarra un cañón de..bueno es pinkie pie..activa el cañón y le lanza una bola de cañón(valga la redundancia)*

C:*pone un hechizo en la bola para que este explote cuando este impacte con Darkness*

R:*lanza armas de unos guardias que había en el lugar*

L:*crea unas copias suya,invoca una espada y lo atacan*

D:*esquiva pero recibe daño de las espadas y la lanza y la bola bomba explota haciendo que caiga en el suelo,tratando de quedarse en pie*hag..*usa su magia para curarse*saben jugar en equipos..*invoca a sus guardias lunares*

Los guardias lunares de luna y solares de celestia aparecen

D:*asiente*

L:*atraviesan a Darkness con su espada*

D:hag..*desaparece*

L:¿lo logramos?..*agotada por usar tanta magia a la vez y tener sus copias*

D:lamento decirte que no..*reaparece*

C:¡¿Cómo es posible?!*con un tono enfurecido*

D:soy una parte de luna y nightmare moon..tengo las mismas habilidades..

L:cierto..*cae cansada y sus copias desaparecen*

C:luna!*va con ella asustada*

L:*jadeando cansada*estoy...bien...

D:*se eleva y crea un terremoto y el castillo se empieza a desmoronar*ya me canse de juegos!*usando la voz real de canterlot y el techo empieza a caer sobre todos*

*algunas horas después*

Canterlot era un caos. Muchos ponies estaban muy alterados y la poca guardia que había estaban tratando de refugiar a cuantos se pudieran pero faltaba alguien mas..Blueblood y los guardias nocturnos y diurnos

B:*entra en el salón del trono y se dirige a darkness*quita esta basura de aquí..me estorba mi ascenso al trono*con un tono muy superior,dandole asco a darkness*

D:¿Quién dijo que tendrías el trono? Maldito plebeyo*con un tono molesto*

B:¿disculpa?..yo soy el príncipe Blueblood el ahora gobernante de equiestra y tu eres mi sirviente*diciendo eso con un tono arrogante y muy muy excentrico,lo unico que hacia era irritar al alicornio,que se encontraba hay*

D:*suspira tranquilo*¿gobernante? Tú..?*arquea una sonrisa,su cuerno brilla y de repente empieza a absorber la magia de bluedblood dejándolo sin magia y sin reservas de la misma*

B:¿Qué me has hecho?..*haciéndose la víctima,darkness no hacia otra cosa que gozar el momento*

D:solo quitarme una piedra de mi camino,no eres un gobernante..ni mi esclavo por que te veo incapaz de hacer algo..*se lleva su casco delantero derecho al mentón unos segundos*…*lo mira y lo eleva con su magia y lo convierte en piedra y lo pone en una habitación donde estaban celestia y luna convertidas en piedra, también sin magia y sin reservas, cierra la puerta bloqueándola con un hechizo de cierra la puerta por dentro y fuera y bloquea la magia dejándola en 0*

D:*va donde el salón del trono, todo estaba destruido, el hermoso techo y las finas paredes estaban destrozadas casi no quedaba nada de ese castillo*

Twilight:*se levanta con las pocas energías que le quedaban*..chicas..¿están bien?..*se levantaba y con un hechizo débil estaba manteniendose de pie y curando a su amigas*

Una por una las mane 6 estaban levantándose con una mirada que notaba cansancio y sus cuerpos ya no daban para más lucha

D:*mirando la escena hace aparecer un libro negro con un símbolo de una estrella muerta*

T:ese libro...es de los hechizos prohibidos...*su voz notaba miedo estaba preparando un hechizo para poder dar un rayo y lograr quitarle el libro*

D:*diciendo palabras inatendibles sus ojos se colocan negros al igual que su cuerno que estaba cubierto por una aura negra*Hadttyadh!*recita la ultima oración y toda equestria es cubierta por una luz negra*

Gritos. Susurros...y luego nada...equestria y las mane 6 cayeron...la noche eterna se levantó...

FIN Del Chapter 2

Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado..si no les gusto algo me lo dejan en los reviews..en fin si tiene apoyo la continuo bye


End file.
